


Cantik

by Nanasrbf



Series: #OctoberDrabble [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: #Day5, #Drabbletober, #OctoberDrabble, #ScarWorship, Jinkibum - Freeform, M/M, OnKey
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Jinki mengagumi Kibum, mengagumi tiap jengkal tubuhnya sampai bekas luka di alis yang membuatnya tetap semakin cantik.





	Cantik

 

Kim Kibum itu cantik.

Jinki selalu mengagumi wajah cantik yang tiap pagi dilihatnya tanpa henti. Menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah yang diciptakan tuhan dengan kesempurnaan. Lalu berhenti di sudut alis yang hilang; bekas lukanya.

 

Jinki mengagumi Kibum laksana mentari pada bulan. Atau mungkin bisa juga posisinya diputar balikkan. Kibum selalu saja berkata jika dia jelek, tidak bagus, dan kata-kata itu membuat Jinki kesal. Kibumnya selalu sempurna di mata Jinki.

 

“ _Jinki-hyung?”_

 

Jinki menatap lurus si pemilik mata cantik yang memanggil namanya. Intens, dalam, penuh cinta.

 

“ _Waeyo?_ Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? _”_

 

Jinki tersenyum lembut saat Kibum mulai bertanya, “Kau cantik.”

 

“Luka ini membuatku tidak cantik.”

 

“Kau cantik,” tegas Jinki sekali lagi. bibirnya mengecup dahi Kibum dan perlahan menuju ke bekas luka di alis Kibum. “Kau cantik, bahkan ada bekas luka seperti ini kau tetaplah tercantik dimataku.”

 

Dan sekali lagi ditegaskan, Jinki mencintai Kibum sebagaimana dirinya. Ada atau tidak adanya bekas luka; bahkan Kibum yang mempunyai bekas luka terlihat sangat cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

 

 

― **FIN**

**[OctoberDrabble, Drabbletober]**

**[Day 5 – Scar Worship]**

**[completed]**

**[Status: 5/31]**


End file.
